


Valentine’s Day Surprises

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: Each person has a different way of saying “I love you” on Valetine’s Day.What do these people do for their special somebody?





	1. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki is planning on surprising Camus for their first Valentine’s Day together. It ended up being more than what both could’ve thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to a small little thing I’m doing for Valentine’s Day!
> 
> Each day, I will release a chapter focusing on one of my ships and what they do for the day of romance ^w^
> 
> If it helps, I’ll put the order of how they’re going to come out here:
> 
> Feb. 10: NatsuCam  
> Feb. 11: RanRei  
> Feb. 12: OtoMasa  
> Feb. 13: AiCeci  
> Feb. 14: SyoTokiRen
> 
> Stay tuned for the next featured couple, if you’re willing to :3
> 
> I hope you enjoy the stories!

“Myu-chan, I’m home!” Natsuki calls out.

“Natsuki!” Camus walks towards the doorway. “Welcome back,” he says with a smile.

Natsuki giggles. “You’re wearing the apron I gave to you!”

Camus blushes a bit, twirling the edge of the apron around his finger. “Yes, I thought it would be nice to do for the occasion. Since, um, I-I’m doing it for you. . .” The shy and sweet side of Camus just makes Natsuki want to hug and kiss him. So, he did just that.

“Ahh!! Myu-chan is so cute when he acts so sweet!!” Natsuki gushes more about Camus as he hugs and kisses him all over.

“N-Natsuki!” Camus puts his hands on Natsuki’s shoulders to keep him steady. “If you keep going, I might fall over!”

“Sorry, Myu-chan.” Natsuki lets go of Camus and laughs. “I couldn’t help myself.” He finally gets a look at what the living room looks like. There are rose petals placed nice and orderly on the coffee table. The walls are decorated with silk ribbons lining upon them. What brings the entire place together in a perfect knot is a blooming rose in a fancy detailed vase on the very middle of that same coffee table. “Wow!! You did all this?”

Camus cleans himself off. “Yes, I did. I believe I made quite the extraordinary effort trying to get this place to appeal to your liking.” He turns away, his cheeks glowing a soft pink. “Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Natsuki glows with laughter. “I love it! It feels so romantic!” He gives Natsuki a small kiss on the cheek. “It’s just perfect, Myu-chan. You did a great job.”

Camus blushes a brighter pink as he’s being held in Natsuki’s arms again. “Th-Thank you, Natsuki,” he mutters.

“No problem!” Natsuki puts his chin on Camus’ shoulder. “So, why are you wearing an apron? Did you make something??”

Camus chuckles and untangles Natsuki’s fingers, releasing Camus from his boyfriend’s trap of a loving embrace. “Indeed, I have. I’ll go fetch it. You sit down and enjoy yourself.”

Natsuki nods as he watches Camus walk back into the kitchen, then goes to sit by the coffee table. He hums a soft tune to himself as he plays around with the assorted rose petals laid out in front of him.

“Alright, who’s ready to try some desserts?” Camus walks into the living room, a plate of treats in one hand and a champagne bottle in the other. Natsuki looks up and claps his hands together with joy. Camus places the plates of treats in front of Natsuki and sits down beside him. “I made these for this special occasion. I’ve been practicing my baking skills so I could be able to make these for you.” The plate holds a small heart-shaped cake with small Piyo-chan Cupid cookies on the side. In small delicate writing, the cake reads “Happy Valentine’s Day”.

“It’s super cute!!” Natsuki gushes. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat this!”

“Really?” Camus turns away. “You know, I’d be quite upset if I have to throw away the dessert.” He feels something hard poke his cheek, and turns around.

“Myu-chan, say ‘ahh~’!”

Camus blinks twice before taking the cookie whole. “As much as I want to enjoy it with you, I made it specifically for you. It wouldn’t be as—“

“It’s Valentine’s Day, Myu-chan.” Natsuki sticks another cookie in between Camus’ lips. “You shouldn’t be feeling bad today. You did all this for me because you love me, so I’m doing this because I love you!”

“N-Natsuki!” Camus’ face flushes a deep red as he crosses his arms. “You really need to stop making me act like this.”

“Last time I checked, it wasn’t my fault you fell for me~!”

Camus coughs a bit from that remark. “Natsuki!!” He tries to make up a comeback, but fails to do so, sighing in defeat. “You. . . aren’t wrong. . .”

Natsuki giggles and leans in for another kiss, but is stopped by the champagne bottle Camus is holding in between them. “Myu-chan,” he says, “what are you holding that for?”

“Oh, this?” Camus smirks. “I thought it’d be nice to have a few drinks.”

“But, you rarely ever drink.”

“Exactly.” Camus gets up and walks back into the kitchen. He returns next to Natsuki holding two cups and a bottle opener. “This is a rare occasion right here.”

“Is there a reason why you don’t drink alcohol as much as your friends?”

Camus lays the cups out and pours champagne into them. “I have a low tolerance.” He places the bottle down and gives Natsuki his cup. “Drink up, love.”

“Love?” Natsuki chuckles. “That’s the first time you’ve ever given me a nickname.” He looks up to see Camus already finishing up his own cup. “Myu-chan?!”

“Oh boy, that hit the spot!” Camus lets out a hiccup followed by a high-pitched laugh. He turns towards Natsuki and gives him a hug. “Heeeeyyy~!!” Camus giggles. “Natsukiiiii!! Are you gonna—hic!—drink thaaaaat??”

“M-Myu-chan!” Natsuki laughs, trying to keep his cup away from Camus. “Yes, I’m gonna drink it. Now, settle down, please?”

“Aww. . .” Camus pouts, not letting go of Natsuki. “But I wanna—hic!—cuddle!! Natsukiiiii!!”

Just then, Alexander walks into the room. He makes his way to the other side of Natsuki and paws his leg. “Oh, Alexander-kun! Yes, yes, I’m on it.” Natsuki puts his cup on the coffee table, unwraps Camus’ arms from his body, and stands up. “I’m sorry, Myu-chan, but I need to go get something. In the meantime, Alexander-kun can keep you company.”

“But, Natsukiiiii!!” Camus whines in his drunken state. Alexander sits beside Camus and puts his head in Camus’ lap. “Ehehe~” Camus plays with Alexander’s ears, forgetting what he was so upset about.

Natsuki smiles and walks out of the room. He looks both ways to see that there’s no one coming his way. “Alright, the coast is clear! You can come out now.”

A small golden retriever pops her head out from under a clothed table across from Natsuki. She dives back in and pushes out an empty gift box big enough to fit her.

“Aww!!” Natsuki gets down on his knees. “You ready to meet your new owner, girl?” The pup yips with excitement. “Okay! Get in the box! I just know you’re gonna surprise him a lot!” The pup easily obliges, jumping into the gift box. Natsuki reaches under the table to find the lid, then covers the box. “Don’t worry, you won’t be in here for long.”

He walks back inside, finding Camus sprawled forward on the coffee table. Natsuki’s cup is now empty. Alexander is on the other side of the table watching Camus.

“Hehehehehe!! Natsuki’s cup was very nice~” Camus hiccups again.

Natsuki smiles as he places the gift box on in front of Camus.

“Huh??” Camus feebly pushes himself up. “What’s this for? It’s not my birthday, Natsuki.”

“I know,” Natsuki responds. “This is a Valentine’s Day gift!” He sits back next to Camus. “C’mon, Myu-chan, open it!”

Camus sways from side to side. “Hmm. . .”

The box shifts around a bit. The excited little retriever couldn’t wait any longer. She jumps out of the gift box and into Camus’ arms.

“Oh my God!!” Camus shouts. “It’s a little puppy!!” He rubs her head in delight. “She’s sooooo cute!!”

“She is, isn’t she?” Natsuki leans in towards Camus’ ear. “By the way, she’s yours to keep,” he whispers.

Camus lets out the biggest gasp Natsuki has ever heard him make, and just starts crying.

“M-Myu-chan!”

“She’s so—hic!—beautiful!!” he sobs. “I’m gonna name her Princess Rosy Fluffypaws!”

‘ _That sounds like a name I would come up with._ ’ Natsuki chuckles as he watches Camus play with Princess Rosy Fluffypaws’ paws. “You’ve only gotten her for about a minute and you’re already emotionally attached to her. How cute!”

Camus shoots an angry glare towards Natsuki, spooking him a bit. “How could you?!”

Natsuki scoots back about a few centimeters. “‘How could I’ what?”

“How could you surprise me with something like this when you know I’m very emotional and drunk off my—hic!—butt right now?!” Camus lets go of Princess Rosy Fluffypaws and pounces on Natsuki. “Natsuki, you big meanie!!” His eyes are filled with drunk tears. “I thought I could trust you!”

Natsuki couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable his Myu-chan is acting. He pats Camus on the head and quickly steals a kiss from him. “I’m sorry, Myu-chan,” he apologizes. “You still love me, though, right?”

Camus just cries harder. “I love you so much!!”

Natsuki pulls Camus close and hugs him. Alexander and Princess Rosy Fluffypaws join in. “I love you, too, Myu-chan.”


	2. Cupid’s Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranmaru meets a Reiji who doesn’t claim to be that Reiji. How long is he going to keep up with the act?

“Reiji, where the hell are your clothes?” Ranmaru stares at Reiji’s bare back facing towards him. He isn’t wearing anything other than a pair of white wings strapped to his back and a golden halo clipped to the back of his head.

Reiji turns a complete 180 degrees, facing Ranmaru with his great glory. “Reiji?” he says. “Who is this ‘Reiji’ you speak of?”

Ranmaru tried his best not to look down, but at this speed it’d probably be too late. “Are you—“

“Cupid? Yes, that is me!” Reiji winks at Ranmaru. “I have come to your house as a Valentine’s Day present!”

“. . . What?”

“You see,” Reiji continues, “your dear beloved and stunningly handsome Prince Charming Kotobuki had to leave on an urgent mission to save a circus elephant, so he put me, Cupid, in his place!”

“You’re kidding, right?” The ends of Ranmaru’s lips crack a smile.

“Nope! No kids here!”

“Then why are you naked?”

“Cupid goes commando 24/7 in this universe!!” Reiji laughs loudly and does that pose of a baby angel holding a bow and arrow in his hands.

Ranmaru couldn’t help but laugh along with him. Reiji is really way too adorable to be upset with. At least, he thinks so. “Alright, Reiji.” Ranmaru goes to the kitchen. “I’m gonna cook some food for us, okay?”

“Cupid already did that!”

“H-Huh?”

“Here!” Reiji guides Ranmaru to the bento box nicely placed on the table. “Cupid’s Special Lovey Dovey Bento!!” Reiji sits down and pats the open seat beside him. “C’mon, Ran Ran!”

Ranmaru rolls his eyes, but he sits down anyway. He gets pretty close to Reiji and lays his head on his shoulder. “How did you know I like Reiji’s food?”

“That’s a secret” Reiji winks.

Ranmaru laughs. “Sure, okay.”

“Ran Ran,” Reiji holds up some fried chicken, “say ‘ahh~’!” Ranmaru stares at it for a moment before almost biting Reiji’s fingers off. “H-Hey!!” Reiji quickly slips his fingers away from Ranmaru’s teeth. “Ran Ran, how rude!”

“This really does taste like Reiji.” Ranmaru says. “Are you sure you’re not who you say you are?”

Reiji pouts. “Of course I’m sure! I am very different compared to Reiji! Sure, he may be strong, handsome, funny, and very manly—“

Ranmaru snorts. “Yeah, right.”

“Hey!! You didn’t let me finish!”

“You didn’t need to.”

Reiji pouts again, then pokes Ranmaru’s nose. “Meanie,” he mutters. Ranmaru chuckles.

“So, what’s on TV today?” Ranmaru asks.

“A lot of romance movies.”

“Even the most recent one we starred in?”

“You, Reiji, and everyone else,” Reiji corrects. “And yes, they got it on. There’s a channel featuring it all day long!”

“Like, on repeat?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Reiji picks up the remote. “Wanna watch it?”

Ranmaru shrugs. “Sure, why not?”

Reiji beams and turns on the television. He passes through multiple channels, until he reached the one showing their movie. “Yay!! I found it!” Ranmaru rolls his eyes.

“Roman and Julius,” Ranmaru reads the title card.

“A spin off of the Shakespearean tale Romeo and Juliet!” Reiji sighs. “Ah, young love. . .”

“Hey, it’s me.” Ranmaru points at the screen. “I make a good head of the family, don’t I?”

“Don’t forget, I—I mean, Reiji plays as your ‘lady’.”

“The heads of the Capulets,” Ranmaru wraps an arm around Reiji.

“With Myu-chan as our Juliet. Or, in this case, Julius.” Reiji giggles. “I’m honestly so shocked at how he and Nattsun are able to work so well together despite their great differences in personality.”

“Didn’t Camus actually start crying during the ending scene?”

“He said that he was acting, but I doubt it.”

“Everyone does, Reiji.”

“I’m Cupid!!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

The two continue to watch the movie, both of them making comments on it every few minutes.

“Gosh, Ran Ran! Whenever you’re on screen, I just can’t tear my eyes away from you,” Reiji comments. “You really are that stunning in your costume.”

Ranmaru chuckles. “Thanks, Cupid. If Reiji were here, I would’ve told him the same thing.”

“Well, I’ll make sure to tell him for you!” Reiji laughs, but becomes more somber not too long after. “You know, I really wish you and Reiji were the lead roles.”

“To be honest, me too.” Ranmaru sits up. “But, we were probably too old for them.”

“Hijirin and Otoyan are the Montagues, though!!” Reiji complains. “They’re younger than us, yet they also play the parent roles! It’s not fair!”

“Cecil as Friar Lauren is quite the sight, though,” Ranmaru points out. “And Ai did pretty well as Julius’ nurse.”

Reiji whines. “It’s still not fair, though. . .” Ranmaru laughs at how childish he’s being.

“You have to admit, Ren did make for an interesting Mercury.”

Reiji pouts for a little longer before sighing. “He did, didn’t he?” he says with a smile.

“Okay, but just saying, the director of this film is really fucking weird.”

“Lady Bastard-chan?”

“Yeah, her. How did she get the job as director for that film again?”

“She did say ‘you gotta do what you gotta do to shamelessly insert yourself into your story’,” Reiji says. “I had no idea what she was talking about.”

They watch further into the movie together until they get to one of the kiss scenes.

“Camus got so worked up after finding out that they have to kiss on camera.” Ranmaru is now holding Reiji in his lap.

“Yeah, he did. However, he didn’t mind practicing with Nattsun in the bathroom.”

“Wait, what?”

Reiji turns around so he can face Ranmaru. “Nattsun and Myu-chan practice their kissing a bunch in the bathrooms. Ai Ai told me.”

“Like, how much?”

“That’s what I asked Ai Ai, but he just walked away.”

“Wow, rude.”

“I know, right??”

“Is there by any chance Natsuki and Camus are, you know, dating?”

Reiji scoffs. “As if! Myu-chan doesn’t believe in love.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ranmaru stares at Reiji’s shoulder for a moment, then leans down to make a small bite.

“Eep!!” Reiji jumps. “Ran Ran, what was that?!”

“You know,” Ranmaru smirks, “I think I’m beginning to like Cupid more than Reiji~” He brushes away Reiji’s hair. “I might as well break up with him.”

“W-Wait, you can’t do tha—“ Reiji interrupts himself with a squeak from feeling Ranmaru’s lips placed gently on the back of his neck. “Okay, okay! No more playing around. Ran Ran, it’s me! Reiji!!”

“Likely story.” Ranmaru sprinkles more kisses onto Reiji’s neck.

“N-No, seriously! I’m not Cupid! It’s all a prank! Trust me!!”

“Right when I accept that you’re Cupid, you go on and pull an ‘it’s just a prank’ on me?” Ranmaru sighs. “Alright, fine. I’ll stop.” He lets go of Reiji and puts him aside.

“Whew. . .” Reiji takes off the halo and wings and leans on Ranmaru. “Sorry about the whole ordeal, Ran Ran.”

“It’s fine.” Ranmaru smiles. “It’s been a while since we’ve played around like that, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“By the way,” Ranmaru says, “you never told me why you’re naked.”

Reiji looks up at Ranmaru, eyes coated with lots of ove. “You wanna see why~?”

At this point, they stopped paying attention to the movie entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If possible, I might make a story about the production of that Roman and Julius story ^w^
> 
> But, only if people want me to write about the boys starring in a spin on the Romeo and Juliet story with me being a terrible director in it uwu


	3. Hearts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masato agrees to help Otoya out with making last-minute valetines for their friends. Little did he know, the redhead is planning something different.

“Masa-chan!!” Otoya runs up to Masato and gives him a great hug from behind. He has just arrived home from a forty-five-minute shopping spree.

“Otoya, welcome back.” Masato gives Otoya a small pat on the head. “How was your day?”

“To be honest, a little stressful,” Otoya says. “I forgot to make valentine gifts for our friends, so right after work I went straight to the store to buy supplies to make them all valentines.”

“Oh, Otoya. . .” Masato turns around and cups Otoya’s face. “You know you don’t have to do this for everyone.”

“But I want to! They’re our friends, and they deserve to be appreciated for Valentine’s Day!”

“Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, though.”

“I know. . .” Otoya looks away. “I can’t believe I forgot. . .” His eyes light up, and he turns his gaze back to Masato. “Hey, Masa~”

Masato’s lips curl upwards. “What is it, Otoya?”

“Can you help me make some valentines?” Otoya gives Masato the cutest puppy eyes he could muster up. “Please??”

Masato couldn’t help but smile even more. “I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!!” Otoya picks up the bag full of the supplies needed to make valentines from scratch. “Then, let’s get started!”

“Right now?”

“Yep!” Otoya pours out all the contents of the bag. “So, we should probably do this in order, right?”

Masato stares at the grand pile of paper, lace, stickers, glitter glue, and more. “This is. . .”

“Quite much? Yeah, I know.” Otoya laughs awkwardly. “I just bought anything that looks Valentine’s Day enough.”

“I can see that.” Masato picks up a peach pink sheet of paper. “Where do we start?”

“I made a short list of everyone!” Otoya pulls out a sheet of paper from his back pocket and lays it down next to Masato. “Let’s make valentines for the rest of STARISH first.” He sits down next to Masato. “I got an idea in mind. Hey, Masa-chan, can you hand me one of the red papers, please?” Masato nods, sliding a red sheet of paper over to Otoya. “Thanks!”

Masato watches Otoya fold the paper perfectly in half. “You’re putting a lot of care into this one, Otoya.”

“Oh, is Masato jealous??”

“Maybe just a little.” Masato kisses Otoya on the cheek and stands up. “I’ll go get us some scissors, okay?”

“Okay!” Otoya picks out some white lace lining and examines which one he feels would fit this person better.

Masato returns shortly after with two pairs of scissors in hand. He hands the blue one to Otoya and places the red one in front of him.

“Thanks a bunch, Masa!” Otoya smiles. “Hey, can you cut this lace to about here?”

“I don’t see why not.” In one snip, Masato has cut perfectly through where Otoya wanted, and gives him that part of the lace. “It’s finished.”

“Wow, already?” Otoya stares at the piece of lace in awe. “Your cutting is so neat and precise!”

“The lace isn’t that big, Otoya.” Masato chuckles.

“Yeah, but still!” Otoya puts down the lace and returns to cutting out the heart in perfect shape. “Here we go!”

“A perfect cut. I’m amazed.”

“Hehe~ Thanks!” Otoya carefully puts glue on the very edge of the heart and applies the lace on top of it. “Alright, that’s one valentine complete, and now we need eight more!” He pushes the first valentine aside and reaches for two pink sheets and gives the other one to Masato. “Here, so we can get the job done more quickly.”

Masato smiles and hums a tune while cutting out a symmetrical pink heart. He takes one of the glue sticks Otoya bought and rubs it all over the front side of the heart. Then, he picks out a red glitter dispenser and shakes it all over the heart, giving it a shimmering look.

“Woah, that’s so pretty!” Otoya exclaims. “You’re really good at this!”

“You should thank Mai for that.” Masato slides the second valentine next to the first. A sheet of paper cased in plastic catches his eye. “What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s where they were!” Otoya grabs the sheet. “While shopping, I found these Limited Edition Piyo-chan Themed Valentine’s Day stickers and thought they’d be perfect to use!” Otoya opens the plastic seal and sticks the stickers all over the third valentine. “There we go!”

“A nice touch, Otoya.”

“Thank you!”

The two continue working together. Cutting, pasting, decorating, until every valentine they needed to make was complete to the best condition.

“My, what time is it?” Masato asks, yawning not too long after.

“It’s 10pm right now.” Otoya feels something heavy lean against him. “You must be tired. Here, let me take you to bed.”

“What about you?”

“I’m gonna stay up and add the last finishing touches to the valentines. You need to rest for tomorrow, though.”

“Otoya,” Masato says, worry laced through his voice, “please don’t stay up too late.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Otoya carefully takes Masato to their room and lays him in bed. He gives Masato a kiss and mutters, “Good night, Masa-chan.” He quietly walks out of the room and closes the door behind him. When he returns to the table with their valentine gifts, he smiles proudly. “He won’t be seeing this coming from a mile away!” He whispers happily.

~~~~~

“Masa~”

Masato groans, pushing himself out of bed and meeting Otoya’s eyes.

“Good morning!” Otoya greets, smiling as brightly as ever.

“Good morning, Otoya.” Masato gives Otoya a tired kiss. “Are we going to deliver those valentines today?”

“Actually,” Otoya pulls Masato out of bed, “I have a different plan in mind.”

Otoya takes Masato’s hand and guides him out of their bedroom into their living room. What Masato saw in there really was a surprise.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Masa-chan!!” Otoya shouts, hugging Masato. “So, do you like it?”

“Those hearts,” Masato points to the first valentine they made, “you glued them onto this giant card.”

“Yep!” Otoya giggles. “All those valentines we made were actually for this big homemade card I was planning!” He looks up at Masato. “Didn’t see that coming, huh?”

“No, I didn’t!” Masato couldn’t stop smiling. “Otoya, it’s amazing! I don’t think I can express my love for it in words.” He walks towards the card, looking at every valentine they made together last night. “You tricked me into helping you make your gift for me!”

“Yeah.” Otoya rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.”

“Please, don’t be.” Masato wraps his arms around Otoya tightly. “I love it.”

Otoya’s eyes widen. His face flushes into a bright pink as he hugs Masato back. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Masato,” he says. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Otoya.” Masato leans back so he can see Otoya properly. “Wait a minute. What about the valentines you wanted to make for everyone else?”

Otoya laughs. “About that, I already gave them their gifts yesterday. Before coming home, that is.”

Masato shakes his head, the smile never leaving his face. “Oh, Otoya. What am I ever going to do with you?”


	4. Digital Heart Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai takes an online test on how compatible he and Cecil are. Unfortunately, the results aren’t what he wanted to see.

Surfing the internet has its ups and downs. Ai knows that for a fact. He’s found good and bad things on there. It was quite the adventure. Nothing can compare to the internet.

Well, nothing but Cecil.

It’s been six months since Cecil had confessed to him. Since then, he’s developed a better understanding of love as well as a great assortment of emotions he never knew he was capable of feeling. It’s also helped him improve in kissing, but he wouldn’t admit that to anybody. Anybody except maybe Cecil.

Speaking of Cecil, Ai is thinking of doing something special for him since this is their first Valentine’s Day together. Halloween was a blast, according to Cecil. And Christmas and New Year’s were greatly romantic as they spent theirs snuggling together next to a fire and counting all the stars in the sky.

Ai was able to count all of the ones they could see. He told Cecil that if he ever makes it to space, he’s going to catch that same amount of stars and bring them back to earth for him. Cecil couldn’t stop blushing.

Remembering that night made Ai smile. He’s never felt so happy to make someone react like that. Maybe it’s because he loves Cecil.

Love?

Yes, he’s in love with Cecil Aijima.

He tells himself that every day, and he never grows tired of it.

Ai’s eyes lock onto a link at the bottom of the search page. “Love Meter Test?” he reads aloud. “Wonder what that means?” He presses the link and is guided to a page with a red heart, two blank slots on either side of it, and a big pink button in between that says “CALCULATE” in big white letters. “Test your love,” Ai reads the screen. “Are you and your partner meant to be? Or are you two destined to tear apart? Just type your names in and let’s see what you get.”

Ai rereads the description twice, trying to wrap his mind around it. He puts his name into the first slot, and Cecil’s into the second. Taking a deep breath, Ai hovers over the CALCULATE button and presses it thoroughly.

The page becomes a loading screen that quickly transforms into a hollow heart. Purple liquid begins to fill up from the bottom as a percentage can be seen quickly going up. Ai intently watches the meter rise. When it stops, he is met with a 49% and a small sentence right underneath it.

“Maybe it would be best to leave before it gets any worse. . .”

Ai stares blankly at his screen. 47%? 47%?? Not even the halfway mark? Are he and Cecil really not that compatible? Ai quickly turns his phone off and puts it away in his pocket. He power walks to the bathroom mirror, and stares at his reflection for a full minute.

“Am I not good enough?” he mutters. “Am I doing something wrong?” He’s spiraling into peril over a dumb percentage. But, for some reason, it doesn’t feel dumb. “I need to fix it.” Ai looks down into the sink. “I need to fix that percentage. But, how?”

~~~~~

Cecil walks through the entrance. “Ai, I’m here!” he calls out. “What did you need to talk abou—“

A bouquet of flowers quickly find their way in front of Cecil’s nose. A combination of red roses and pink carnations heighten his sense of smell as he is engulfed in their aroma.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my dearest.”

Cecil looks up to the person holding the flowers out to him. Ai stands in front of him, brandishing a pale lavender suit with a satin lilac tie.

Ai gives his lover a charming smile. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Cecil’s cheeks flush a rosy pink. “A-Ai!!” He takes the bouquet from Ai’s hands and holds it to his chest. “What is all this?”

“My gift for you, my dearest.” Ai kneels down and kisses the back of Cecil’s hand. “Today, you shall be given all of my attention. Every wish is my command.”

“Oh my.” Cecil laughs, sounding a little higher-pitched than usual. “And I thought I was the romantic one.”

Ai stands back up. “How would it be,” he kisses the corner of Cecil’s lips, “if I was the romantic one for today?” He gently pushes Cecil up to the closed door. “Cecil,” he whispers, “I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. If anything were to happen to you, I would be devastated.”

Cecil is left speechless. He’s never seen Ai show off so much passion towards anyone, not even him. It’s romantic, hot even, but also a little suspicious. Maybe he should keep an eye on him.

“Would you like something to eat, my dearest?” Ai holds his hand out. “Please, let me escort you to your seat.”

Cecil takes Ai’s hand and holds onto it tightly. “I’m so used to being the prince, so this is a change in perspective,” he comments.

“For tonight, I will be your Prince Charming.” Ai stares deeply into Cecil’s eyes. “Please, put all your faith and trust in me.”

Cecil lets Ai do whatever he insisted on giving him: serving dinner, feeding him, singing him a song, anything to help bring up the romantic mood. It’s sweet, it really is. But, Cecil couldn’t shake away the idea that something is troubling Ai.

“And now, for dessert.” Ai places a plate of heart-shaped onigiri in front of Cecil. “Enjoy them as much as you’d like, my dearest.”

Cecil stares down at the precisely-shaped onigiri. “I don’t know if I’m able to eat this. . .” he mutters. “They look too good to be eaten!” He smiles up at Ai. “You did an amazing job, Ai!”

Ai feels his face heat up. “Please forgive me,” he turns away, “but I need to leave for a moment. I will return shortly, my dearest.” And with that, Ai walks out of the kitchen.

Cecil sits at the table in silence, waiting for Ai to come back. He notices that Ai left his phone on the other side. Cecil gets up from his seat and grabs the phone. Luckily, Ai forgot to turn it off. The first thing visible to Cecil is some tutorial article. “How to Become the Ideal Romantic?” Cecil chuckles. “So that’s where all this is coming from.” He looks at a different tab Ai has left open. “Huh, a love meter test?” Cecil takes a closer look, realization coming faster than a speeding car on a highway.

Ai’s footsteps can be heard as he gets closer to the kitchen. “I have returned, my dea—“ He pauses as he sees what Cecil is holding. “My dearest?”

“Ai,” Cecil shows Ai his phone screen, “is this the reason why you’ve been acting like this?” Ai couldn’t say anything, instead he nods in reply. “Aww. . .” Cecil walks towards Ai and gives him a hug. “You didn’t have to do all that because of a bad score.”

“I felt like I needed to, though.” Ai returns the hug. “Seeing that 47% made me worry that I wasn’t being a good boyfriend towards you. I thought you would leave me in the future if I didn’t do anything to fix it.”

“Ai.” Cecil cups Ai’s face. “When it comes to love tests like these, you shouldn’t trust them. Love isn’t something that can be calculated. Love can’t be counted in numbers. Love is much more than that.”

“Then, how do I know if we’re still going to be together in the future?”

“Look inside yourself, Ai.” Cecil puts his hands on Ai’s chest. “What are you feeling? Is it authentic? Genuine? Is the feeling making you think ‘I am in love, and I am happy’?”

“. . . Yes. . .” Ai answers. “Yes, I’m in love. And yes,” he smiles, “I’m happy.”

“That’s good.” Cecil gives Ai a small peck on the lips. “Remember that love isn’t something you should rely on others to tell you, it’s something you need to know for yourself.”

Ai’s arms slowly unwrap and place themselves on Cecil’s hip. “Thank you, Cecil.”

“You’re welcome.” Cecil leans in until their foreheads are up against each other. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ai.”


	5. Happy Valentine’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be the day of romance, but Tokiya and Syo know that it’s more than that. The two have worked together to make sure Ren feels very appreciated on this day.

They’ve done all they could to make this the best day for him. Rose petals scattered all over the floor except where the velvet red carpet touches, a delicious and simple strawberry shortcake on a stand, ribbons laced and wrapped over each other on the walls. Yes, this is going better than they expected.

“Hey, Tokiya. Catch!” Syo tosses a small bouquet of flowers. “Put them in that vase there, will you?”

Tokiya smiles, swiftly catching the bouquets and sinking each flower into the crystalline vase in front of him. Feeling a little more experimental, he rearranges the flowers and shapes it into a heart. “Alright, finished.”

The two come back together and take a look around the room.

“Do you think it’s a bit too much?” Tokiya asks.

“I think it’ll be fine,” Syo answers reassuringly. “Ren will definitely appreciate the thought put into this interior design.”

“Yeah, he will.”

The door unlocks and opens.

“Speak of the devil,” Syo says, smirking.

“Ichi, Ochibi-chan,” Ren scans the room with astonishment, “what did you do?”

“A little bit of decorating.” Tokiya walks behind Ren, puts his hands on his shoulders, and leans against his back. “If it isn’t obvious, we did it for you.”

“Wait, really?” Ren looks around again, embarrassment finding its way into his face. “All of this?”

“Yes, all of this.” Syo brings out a golden crown with the same velvet red as the carpet below them. “Today is your day, Ren.” He takes a few steps towards Ren and Tokiya, and reaches up to put the crown on Ren. “You are our Prince of Love, and we will give you whatever you’d like to have.”

“Wh-What?” Ren covers his face. “This is really too much to ask for! You didn’t need to do all this for me.”

“We wanted to because we love you.” Syo uncovers Ren’s face and gives him a kiss. “We love you so much that we would do this for you.”

“Syo,” Tokiya says, “don’t keep Ren all to yourself. I’m right here, too.”

“Yeah, I know. Wait, first.” Syo goes to Tokiya and gives him a kiss as well. “Now, you can do it.”

Tokiya smiles, kissing Ren’s jawline. “Your flustered face is such a beautiful sight. I would do anything to see it every single day.”

Ren’s legs give in, and he drops to the floor. “I-I. . .” he stutters. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Aww~ How cute.” Syo and Tokiya pick Ren back onto his feet. Syo takes Ren’s hands in his. “C’mon, let’s get you somewhere to sit.”

Tokiya has already made his way to the couch. As he sits down on one end, he encourages Ren to sit next to him. “You shouldn’t stay standing forever.”

Ren shakily moves his legs as he follows Syo to his spot. He sits down with a huff, and immediately covers his face again. “You’re usually the flirtatious one in our group,” Syo says, sitting next to Ren, “but now you’ve gotten all embarrassed when we start doing it.”

“Its a cute look on you.” Tokiya nips on Ren’s earlobe, earning a small squeak.

“Ichi!!” Ren looks at Tokiya, the blush on his face from when he first walked in still fairly visible. “You used to be so calm and cool! When did you get all teasing so suddenly??” He lets out another noise as he feels Syo kiss his neck. “Ochibi-chan, not you, too!!”

“Geez, you’ve gotten really whiny.” Syo brings up Ren’s hand and kisses each of his knuckles. “Do you want us to stop?”

“W-Well, um. . .” Ren shifts his eyes. “It is really nice, but it honestly is a little too much to handle at once.”

“Ah, apologies.” Tokiya moves away from Ren.

“N-No! Not like that! I-I just meant that,” Ren’s fav grows a brighter pink, “I love feeling your touch. . .”

“You heard him, Tokiya.” Syo wraps his arms around Ren’s. “Touch him all you like.”

“You need to stop sending mixed signals,” Tokiya says.

“You’re the one sending them to me!”

Ren laughs. “You know, I can see why you two did all this. You wanted to show me that you love me a lot. And, I really appreciate it.”

Without warning, Tokiya and Syo kiss Ren’s cheeks, leaving him paralyzed.

“Seriously, stop being so sappy!” Syo laughs. “It’s hard to take you seriously when you act like this!”

“For once, I agree with Syo.” Tokiya chuckles. “Seeing you acting so soft is such a great change from how you’d usually act. It’s cute, yet refreshing.”

The two continue to laugh and flatter Ren into submission. However, Ren isn’t going to take any more of it. He attacks them by surprise, giving them each the best kiss he could grant.

“Woah!!” Syo covers his mouth. “Ren, you little—“

“You really thought you rendered me useless?” Ren gives them a sly smile. “As the Prince of Love, it is very well-known that I know the best ways to surprise someone. And that,” he chuckles, “was said surprise.”

Tokiya mumbles a couple of words, grips Ren’s collar, and pulls him in for another kiss. “You really have gotten me heated this time.”

“Wow, Tokiya,” Syo comments. “Didn’t expect you to suddenly be so needy. Do you really want _that_ so badly?”

“Only if Ren says it’s okay.”

Ren shivers as he feels Syo’s lips caress the back of his neck. “I don’t mind,” he shakily mutters. Syo grins deviously. He gets off the couch and leaves the room. “Where is Ochibi-chan going?”

“Don’t worry,” Tokiya kisses the corner of Ren’s lips, “he’ll be back.”

And indeed, Syo did come back. Only thing different is that he’s holding a bowl of thoroughly washed strawberries. He takes one strawberry and gently pokes Ren’s cheek with it. “Open wide, Ren.”

Ren notices the red berry in his peripheral vision, and takes it whole, licking up any remains that could be found on Syo’s fingers along with it. “It’s delicious~”

“Not as mouth-watering as you are, my Prince.” Tokiya wraps his arms around Ren’s waist. “You have no idea how badly i want to touch you.”

“H-Hey now!” Syo pulls his fingers away. “Don’t you think doing, well, _that_ right now is a little sudden?”

“Aww, is Ochibi-chan feeling left out?”

“I-I didn’t mean it in that way!!”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ren softly kisses Syo’s lips. “There’s enough of me to go around. As the Prince of Love, I would love to make both of you mine~”

Tokiya nuzzles his face into the crook of Ren’s neck. Syo rolls his eyes. “You are so sickeningly romantic.”

Tokiya slides his fingers under Ren’s shirt. “Today may be Valentine’s Day,” He whispers, “but today is also another special holiday. And, it’s all about you.”

Syo sits on Ren’s lap, showering his face with kisses. “You know what that day is, right?”

Ren faintly whimpers from the constant physical contact. Tokiya and Syo give each other the same look in their eyes. Together, they smile and say, “Happy Birthday, Ren.”

A surge of emotion coming from Ren follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus marks the end of this story!
> 
> Wow, I can’t believe I actually finished all of them!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the stories I have written for the past few days ^w^
> 
> Don’t forget to have a Happy Valentine’s Day, everyone!!


End file.
